Vegeta's abridged weakness
by BaileyRW
Summary: A saiyans only weakness, THE DREADED PINK LIPSTICK! Ghost Nappa's in a couple parts of it too. rated M for bad language.


Bulma was getting ready for her date with Yamcha. She brushed her hair out and put eyeliner on. Vegeta walked by and watched her get ready at a distance, curious as to what she was doing. Then she picked up her lipstick and revealed it was pink. As soon as the smell of it reached Vegeta's nose, he knew exactly what it was. Vegeta immediately recognized the substance, and at reflex his hand came up and blasted away the dreaded weapon. Sweat pouring down his face in fear of even seeing the cursed thing, of the stench even reaching his nose.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed at him in anger, turning around to face him.

"You trying to kill me?" He accused loudly.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I was trying to put on my lipstick!"

"You were going to put that stuff on your skin?" Vegeta accused and added to himself, 'Earthling skin is stronger than I thought...'.

"Of course I was gonna put it on my skin!" Bulma accused, "Where else would I put it, on my cloths?"

"How about, in the trash!" Vegeta argued.

"Why would me putting on lipstick be trying to kill you, anyway?" She argued in irritation.

"Because that substance is like fire and burns a saiyans skin!" Vegeta yelled matter a fact like.

"Really?" Bulma questioned with a wide smirk growing on her face.

"Shit." Vegeta said aloud, 'Did I just tell her my only weakness?'

"I'll just use my red lipstick for now," She said and put it on, "But now I have to pick a different outfit." She growled angrily and stormed off to get another outfit.

"Finally she's out of the bathroom," Vegeta commented and angrily closed the door to use the restroom.

~later~

Bulma came home from her date with a tear streaked face, all her makeup she worked so hard on, smeared. Vegeta found her on the couch, and he walked in and gently stroked off some of the make up onto his finger. Bulma looked up at him and was about to smile, thinking he was being sweet.

If only Vegeta hadn't spoken so soon, "You worked that hard decorating your face so you can cry it off on the couch?" He questioned curiously, unsure about Earthling nature. Then he shook the goopey make up off his finger in disgust.

"Well how was I supposed to know Yamcha was gonna cheat!" Bulma screamed in his face, slapping him only to fall back onto the couch, Vegeta unaffected by her trying to hurt him, he hadn't even flinched. She slammed her hands back onto her face in tears.

"If you weren't gonna give him any, why should he stay with you?" Vegeta questioned seriously.

"Are you telling me, all guys care about in a relationship is sex?" Bulma questioned back.

Vegeta looked shocked that she thought otherwise, and he gave a humorous look at her stupidity, feeling superior, "Yeah," And added, "All a guy wants is sex, and if it goes well from there he just might stay with you until he gets bored,"

"So, you don't believe in true love?" Bulma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no," Vegeta gagged at the thought of sinking that low.

"So.. you think... if I have sex with a guy- any guy, he'll be there for me all the time?" She dared, "No matter what?"

"Sure," Vegeta nodded.

"Let's test the theory," Bulma decided and stepped in front of Vegeta, "Every experiment takes trial and error."

"Alright, let's test it," Vegeta nodded and Bulma stepped closer to him. Then all of a sudden Vegeta looked confused, "Wait, who are we testing this on?" He asked, his answer being told with a soft kiss from the blue haired woman.

"And I get to watch!" Ghost Nappa said, sitting down in a ghost lawn chair and some ghost popcorn.

~The next morning~

Vegeta woke up on Bulma's bed with his cloths stripped, Bulma was already gone. Vegeta shrugged and got dressed, thinking to himself, 'Well, that was fun,'. Then he immediately walked out to the Capsule to begin his daily training. When he placed his hand on the door, his hand began to sting and burn and soon feel as if they were on fire. He pulled his hand away quickly to see the skin on his hand was burned away.

"The hell?" Vegeta questioned and looked at the nob, it was coated in that pink stuff, Bulma wanted to put on her lips.

"Damn woman," Vegeta cursed and looked around the Capsule for any other entrance, soon eyeing the window. He put his hand on the window, only for that to burn as well, "Shit!" He screamed jumping away from it.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed at her at the top of his lungs. Ignoring the stinging pain his hands were going through.

"Yes," Bulma answered casually walking by him with lipstick in hand.

Vegeta led out a loud, frightened gulp as sweat began to drip down his forehead, "I-um-" He began.

"Aw, is da big bad pwince Vegeta scawed of a wittle wipstick?" Bulma taunted, waving the lipstck in front of his face.

Vegeta backed away from it nervously as sweat came pouring down his face, "W-why would I-I be s-scared?" He asked in a very unconvincing mater, backing away nice and slow.

"Oh?" Bulma questioned, advancing on him, "Wasn't this your only true weakness?" She asked drawing a short line of lipstick on his bare arm.

"AAAAAAAA!" He screamed and you could see smoke coming from it as he tried desperately to wipe it away, "What was that for?" He accused.

"You said, as long as I gave sex with a guy, he'll stay with me no matter what, right?" Bulma questioned, Vegeta was about to object, "You don't wanna be wrong do ya?"

"I well..." Vegeta tried coming up with something as Bulma put the lipstick on her lips and tossed aside the lipstick, "I DIDN'T MEAN ME!" Vegeta yelled, finally getting the lipstick off of his skin.

"To late," She said, advancing on the poor weakened saiyan (Never thought I'd say that.) "I gotta test your theory, and your the perfect test subject." She said and planted a kiss on his lips.

"AAAAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed loudly, wiping his lips vigorousely as Bulma pulled him into another room.

"That's gotta hurt," Nappa said appearing out of no where in his ghosted form, "I can't watch he turned away covering his eyes as if he were in pain at the thought, "What am I saying? This is just getting good!" He stated and flying off into the room Bulma dragged him in. "WEEEEEEeeeeeeee!" Nappa yelled at the sight.


End file.
